


we're made of starlight

by baekcheeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekcheeks/pseuds/baekcheeks
Summary: Sunny days were made for taking chances.





	we're made of starlight

**Author's Note:**

> once again thanks to flor my bestest beta and cheerleader, i love her to the moon and back. this is yet another silly, fluffy drabble because i cannot write long fics it seems, hope you like it.

They meet one sunny afternoon. The streets are crowded with people strolling around with their children, basking in the warm sunlight. Jongdae was made for sunny days and yellow and smiles; Baekhyun was made for strawberry ice cream, red hair and parks.

 

Baekhyun spots Jongdae lying on the grass alone. He walks to him as he finishes his huge ice cream cone and throws the napkin into a nearby trash can before standing right between the sun and Jongdae. The latter opens one eye as he notices he’s no longer entirely covered in sunlight. He doesn’t expect to find another kind of sun. A smile, red hair and cute nose kind of sun.

 

“Hello,” Baekhyun greets him, his signature bright smile plastered on his face, his hair falling on his face as he waves energetically at Jongdae.

 

“Um, hi,” Jongdae replies hesitantly. He’s thinking really hard, trying to place this boy’s face because he ought to know him for him to be coming to him like this, greeting him so cheerfully.

 

“I’m Byun Baekhyun.” The red haired boy introduces himself and okay, clearly Jongdae doesn’t know this boy. (But he’d like to. Maybe, possibly, definitely.)

 

“Kim Jongdae,” he says still very confused by the whole situation as Baekhyun sits down next to him.

 

“You must be wondering what I want,” Baekhyun tells him, the smile never leaving his face. He has a face for a smile, Jongdae thinks absentmindedly.  

 

“To be honest, yes, I am.” Jongdae nods and waits for the boy to explain himself.

 

“Well, I saw you here, lying on the grass with your yellow shirt, looking all content and soft and cute,” Baekhyun starts. He talks really fast and Jongdae is slightly afraid he’ll be out of breath if he doesn’t make enough pauses. “And like yesterday I was talking to my friend and I decided it would be great to just talk to people that look nice and cute and lovely just as you did, you know?” The red haired boy stops talking and looks at Jongdae expectantly, waiting for him to agree.

 

“I guess,” Jongdae says, still a little taken aback by the whole situation. Jongdae can get Baekhyun’s reasoning, sort of. Why not talk to people that seem nice? Somehow he can see Baekhyun being that type, the one who always asks ‘why not?’ instead of ‘why?’

 

“So, that’s it, I wanted to talk to you on this beautiful day, I hope you don’t think I’m crazy.” Baekhyun smiles and Jongdae can see every single one of his teeth in that beautiful (almost) rectangle-shaped smile that is so incredibly bright he’s pretty sure he’ll never be able to say no to this boy.

 

“I don’t.” Jongdae shakes his head and grins. “I think you’re cute.” He’s so glad he said that because Baekhyun smiles even wider somehow and it’s like the sun immediately started shining a thousand times brighter.

 

“Do you want to go on an adventure?” Baekhyun asks and offers his hand to the other boy.

Jongdae doesn’t even hesitate this time around and just takes Baekhyun’s hand. He’s just met this boy but he already trusts him.

  
  


***

  
  


Jongdae is amazed. When he left his house that afternoon he thought he would spend a couple of hours just basking in the sun and come back home to do some work, have a simple dinner and go to bed early, but Baekhyun took him completely by surprise. He was like a storm who had blown away his perfectly arranged house of cards but in a good way, not in the “you ruined all my efforts” sort of way. He briefly wondered if there was a sunny equivalent to that metaphor, because, if anything, Baekhyun made him think of impossibly blue skies, as opposed to one full of storm clouds.

 

They went to the river, they ran around the streets; they screamed until they were breathless and laughed until their stomachs hurt. Jongdae learned so much about Baekhyun in these last few hours and he told him so much about himself. He trusted him so much already, it was a strange feeling but Baekhyun had the kind of eyes that made people hang on to his every word – and a dazzling smile to go with them.

 

The moon is shining bright and the stars twinkle in the sky by the time they get to the port. “What are we doing here?” Jongdae inquires. Baekhyun hasn’t let go of his hand since they left the thrift store where they had both gotten jackets to fight off the colder temperatures the night brought along.

 

“There’s a party on that yacht,” the red haired boy says, pointing at a large boat at the deck, a smirk on his face.

 

“Looks fancy.” Jongdae is wary of this situation but also curious as to what exactly Baekhyun is planning.

 

“It is, but you are a prince and I’m a duke so we’ll fit right in.” Baekhyun talks with such ease it takes a second for Jongdae to register his words.

 

“What are you talking about?” The younger boy asks, eyebrows raised.

 

“We’re crashing a party!” Baekhyun exclaims, letting go of Jongdae’s hand to throw both his hands up in the air as he smiles, outshining the moon and all the stars.

 

“Again, what are you talking about?” Jongdae is definitely wary of this now. What if they get arrested or something? He’s too young, has a bright future ahead that does not involve a criminal record. (Would crashing a party even be considered a crime? He’s not sure he wants to know.)

 

“Do you trust me?” The red haired boy asks, his face turning soft, and Jongdae can’t help but melt under his stare. He’s pretty sure he would give this boy the moon if he asked for it right now.

 

“I do,” Jongdae replies, and those two short, simple words are uttered with the utmost sincerity and seriousness Jongdae can muster. Baekhyun grins again and offers the other boy his hand. Jongdae takes it without hesitation and they walk hand in hand to the yacht’s entrance.

 

“Good evening, fine gentleman. Here is Prince Kim, and I’m Duke Byun, reporting for the party,” Baekhyun tells the man standing at the door.

 

“And I’m Emperor Lee, please step away now with this nonsense.” The guard is clearly not falling for Baekhyun’s words but the red haired boy doesn’t seem taken aback by this: he just smiles and leans in, whispering something into the man’s ear.

 

Jongdae can’t help but stare as Baekhyun speaks, witnesses as the guard’s expression softens, sees the man side eyeing him and wonders what exactly Baekhyun is doing.

 

“Okay, come on in,” the man says, moving aside to let them go through. Baekhyun squeezes Jongdae’s hand and smiles at him proudly.

 

“Marvelous, thank you!” The red haired boy says as he leads the way into the party.

 

Once inside, Jongdae turns around, shock written all over his face. “How did you _do_ that?”

 

Baekhyun smiles proudly. “I have my ways,” he says simply and then adds, “Let’s go get some drinks!”

 

They get champagne and canapés and pretend to be fancy and speak in funny accents. They come up with a backstory on how they are royalty from a small country no one has ever heard of and people keep being amazed by them. Jongdae has to excuse himself a few times because he can’t hold back his laughter.

 

“Oh, what a marvelous tune!” Baekhyun exclaims, interrupting a lady and leaving his champagne flute on a table. He takes Jongdae’s hand and drags him to the makeshift dancefloor. He starts dancing and Jongdae has to catch his breath – not because he’s tired, but because this boy is so breathtakingly beautiful. The way he moves like he doesn’t care about anything in the world with that bright smile and that fiery hair. Jongdae didn’t know it could happen but he’s pretty sure, even after just a few hours, that he might be falling in love with Baekhyun.

  
  


***

  


The sun is making an appearance over the horizon when they leave the party. People wave at them and wish them luck. Jongdae and Baekhyun smile at them and vow in the most regal manner they can. Baekhyun takes Jongdae’s hand as they walk around the docks and it feels like second nature at this point to have Baekhyun’s fingers intertwined with his, to squeeze the redhead’s hand for no reason at all.

 

They stop walking to watch the sunrise. Jongdae gets distracted by how the orange light surrounding them makes Baekhyun look even more beautiful --the early morning sunshine painting the older’s hair in shades Jongdae can swear he’s never seen before.

 

“It’s so pretty,” Baekhyun whispers.

 

“Yeah,” Jongdae replies, a soft smile playing on his lips. The red haired boy looks at him and grins.

 

“That’s cheesy,” he says, the smile never leaving his face.

 

“I know.” Jongdae nods, he moves a step closer to Baekhyun, their shoulders barely touching.

 

“I like cheesy,” Baekhyun tells him and turns to him so they can be face to face.

 

“I like you,” Jongdae says in a barely audible whisper. His eyes locked on Baekhyun’s.

 

“Good.” Baekhyun smirks and brings his hand to Jongdae’s face, cupping it gently.

 

“Are you going to kiss me?” Jongdae asks, wishing, hoping that the answer is yes.

 

“Yes.”

 

Baekhyun closes the distance between them and kisses Jongdae softly. It’s way too short and Baekhyun pulls away, keeping his face inches away from Jongdae’s.

 

“You taste like strawberries,” Jongdae whispers and his lips grace Baekhyun’s lips. The red haired boy giggles and Jongdae can feel his whole body vibrate.

 

“I love strawberries,” Baekhyun says before leaning in to kiss Jongdae again.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](twitter.com/pushmebuttons)


End file.
